more than friends
by kzone07
Summary: Cam...not anymore oneshot...
1. Chapter 1

**this is my First Cam fanfiction...and I hope you give reviews good or bad I'll take it...but be a little easy on me...I'm not that good at writing...but I can take a little criticism...  
**

**R&R**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to fall for someone who is so close to you, who knows everything about you…like your best friend?...cause if you haven't you wont understand my story…but then again there are this people who have been in my place…so I would like to tell you a little story about a little something called my best friend Carly Shay, and how she made me tell you this story…

It was during those high school years when everything seems like hell…and work never rest and everyone would try to get to your nerves just to point out that your stupid and unaware of what is happening in this cylindrical shape thingy called earth…but that's not my point…my point here is that, why do I need to fall for her?…If I know from the very beginning that every dream has there end point and you just have to wake up and face the truth and accept the fact that there is reality….

* * *

I sat beside her in the library with a huge grin on my face, which is weird for I never enjoyed the smell of books and those wooden sits but the again I was there not for the books or even the hard wooden chairs…I was there because of her…

Her face was buried into a chemistry book and it was like she hasn't been breathing and she didn't even looked at me when she greeted me "Hey Sam!"

I was scathing my head when I said "So this is your new technique in getting an A in our biology?...your reading a Chemistry book?"

She looked at me with those dark black sweet eyes and said with a smile "I'm not reading Chemistry…I'm reading Biology…"

"Yah?...cause if I was as smart as you I would now notice that I have been reading a Chemistry book for about an hour now… "

"What are you talking about?…see it reads…Chemistry??"She had a weird look in her face which is funny but then I tried to hold it back for she might get offended and she continued "How can't I not notice this I've been burning my eyes to this book for an hour, and still I didn't notice it was a Chemistry book, ugh!"

"Hey…at least next year you won't have to worry about your Chemistry… you know advance reading?"

She put the book down and sat up straight and said ""Ha-Ha Sam…but I lost one round of the long hand in the clock and wasted my time reading this book…"

"Alright…fine…I won't joke around…I mean come on Carls…Its like you haven't been getting enough sleep for a week now…and looked at you all grumpy and at mess…but you still looked beautiful….but that not it…take some rest…you know chillax??"

"How can I chillax when the finals are about to come??"

"You can come with me tonight at groovy smoothie and its my treat?"

Carly looked curios at me and she even touched my forehead and said "Are you alright?...are you in some medication or something?"

"What?...why would I be taking something in, if its not tasty??"

"That not what I meant…I mean your Sam…you never treat me or Freddie to anything…even a piece of candy…"

"Whoa!...Freddie isn't invited…just you and me…and by the wau I'm not like that…"

"Why??...why is Freddie not invited?"

"Cause his a dweeb and a dork and people like him should not hang out with cool pipz like us…"

"But we always hang out with Freddie?"

"Look Carls…I just want it to be you and me…and plus, I'm not going to waste my money on that dweeb…"

"Sam?!.."

"Fine…I won't call him names…but can it just be you and me?"

"Alright…But you have to keep quite for awhile…I need to read a biology book now…"

"Fine…I'll just go. I heard there are some leftover tarts in the cafeteria this lunch…CHOW" and I waved goodbye to her…and she just gave me a smile and she began to read the book she was supposed to read…BIOLOGY…

* * *

It was 6 pm when I arrived at the Shay's apartment…and if you asked me, for the past few years this apartment hasn't change a bit…well except for some of Spencer's new work of art which is getting weirder and weirder by the second but it was all awesome…anyway while I was waiting for Carly to come down I notice a pork chop on the table which attracted me to it but before I could come near it…Carly came running down the stairs which startled me and I looked at her and she was like a different Carly today…her hair was curled up…she was wearing this beautiful blouse and blue jeans which from other people view would be a common casual dress but for me it was different …something about her is different its like she knew what was coming tonight…But I was snap back to reality when she asked me "Are you sure its your treat?"

I looked at her and said "Of course…anything you like…"

"Whoa!...seriously… your not Sam…"

"What?...come on Carls…Can a person not treat someone often??"

"Often?...Really?"

"Maybe not so often…or maybe never…alright fine, this is my first time…But you should be lucky…you are the first one"

She smiled and said "Well then I'm honored and grateful for being the first ever person to be given the chance to eat for free because Sam will be paying what I have eaten…"

"Funny Carly…but seriously come on…"

She looked at me and said "does this thing have any expiration date?"

"No…but hurry up…"

"Alright…I'll just get my jacket and we'll go…" and after what she said she came running upstairs and when she came back she had a huge grin on her face and said "This is going to be fun"

Carly and I came to groovy and we came over to our table when I surprisingly spotted Jake, the guy whom every girl had a dream that one day they would date and maybe have the chance to be his Girlfriend…and sadly Carly was one of those girls…but then I said to myself "he is a nub…his just good looking but his a total nub"…but as my thoughts wonder on how I hated Jake that much Carly snap me back to reality when I saw a huge grin on hr Face and she said "Are we having air for dinner or smoothies?

I looked at her in a disbelief manner and said "do you doubt me?"

"Why would I doubt you?"

"Because you won't believe that I'll be the one who would be paying for what were going to eat tonight."

"I didn't say that…but I'm a little worried…"

"Why?"

"Because you might plot a eat and run tactic…"

"Hey…I only did that because I want Gibby to be in detention…So that I can still pick on him in detention…and plus that not the point here" I gave her the menu and continued "Order whatever you want…I will pay…Whatever it takes"

And After what I said Carly looked at me and she took the menu off my hand but as she was pulling it of our hands touch…it was not first time…but it was different, Different for the manner of how she respond to it…She was smiling and I can tell she was blushing but she was trying to hide it…but the awkward moment was broken down by a waiter who was standing in front of us two and he asked "Have you decided what your going to eat tonight?"

Carly looked up at the man still a little bit blushing and said "I will only have raspberry shake and a crab and cheese sandwich"

"And how about you?"

"I'll have what she'll have…"

The guy wrote down our orders an left and few minutes passed our food was serve…silence was in the air…which is weird for me and Carly never stop talking to each other...even though its all nonsense…but now…Its different, and the only thing you can hear was the music of Fm static which is tonight…I don't know what it means…but then the silence was shattered when Carly looked at me and said "This is so nice"

"I looked at her and said "Yeah…I know"

And she smiled at me and it was like heaven for me…just seeing her smile was something that no food can replace…and I can now admit that it was the best thing that happened to my damn life….but again, everything has its turning point…because the guy I was talking about earlier came over to our table and Carly looked at him with a huge smile on her face that gave me the shiver of anger down to my spine…

"Hey Carly!...hey Sam" he smiled with those gleaming white pearls and Carl was like in shock and can't speak and I said "Carly!...I'm still here…"

I was annoyed for it was the best thing to me, then He "Jake" came over to us who took Carly's attention…but the again Carly was happy and I couldn't stop that…so I decided to let my anger go, for Jake might just go for few second but things turned out to be wrong…

"Uhm…Sam…can I asked Cary to sit with me?"

And I thought to myself "I was shocked of what he said I mean can't you see that I was with her first…I mean come on…seriously are you blind for some reasons?!?!?!"...but then again I snapped back to my thoughts and I saw Carly with that pleading face and I said "Sure" and after what I said I thought to myself "what are you talking about…take that back…you didn't mean to say that" but cant say it to her… because she was already gone…and the only thing infront of me was her leftover and her jacket...

I sat at the table for nearly two hours just looking at those two people whom the one I hate and the one I wish that I was with but then I can't do anything…I said it…and I've made the dumbest mistake any man would make….letting go of someone you are with. but time flies by and then it was already 10pm and Carly came over to me with a huge smile on her face and she got her jacket and she grab my hand and we both walk out of the door and as we were about to enter there apartment….she looked at me and said "Sam…this was the best day of my life!...he kissed me" and after what she said she hugged me so tightly that there was no more room for me breath but I didn't feel the lack of Oxygen in this stupid body for the only thing I can feel was the sudden stab in the let part on my chest…and I didn't notice the tears that was forming in the side of my eyes. And as my thoughts flis she pulled off and said "I promise next time it would me my treat" and she said goodnight to me and as when she closed the door those tears that I was holding back was now free to fall for no one can see it and there it is…now I know how Freddie feels when he get rejected by Carly but mine was different…for I can fell that she also feels the same way to….but she's only holding it back….but I don't know why….

* * *

**So?...what do you think...R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...**

**so I made this a chapter long...cause you said that there are a lot of possibilities...so here it is...**

**and by the way...I'm sorry if it took long to put this out...a lot of thing in my life is not in its place...**

**and if your asking me where I got the Idea...I think...that is my situation is right now...**

**so,,,I'll stop sharing things now...and let you read the chapter 2 of "more than friends"**

**ENJOY!!!!...:)  
**

* * *

So that night didn't actually turned out to be the best as I expected it to be…cause the most amusing guy in Carly's dream ruined it in a flash of light…and things got worst cause I cried…why?...let's just say that Jake "Mr. Awesome" Randall kissed Carly Shay, who was so happy that she didn't even try to think that someone so close to her is getting eaten by jealousy second by second…

It was a rainy Monday morning and I went to school all wet and cold from the pouring rain outside when I saw her and she looked at me with those sweet innocent eyes and said "what happened to you?"

"Well…My mom thought that it was just a little drizzle that she made me walk to school…"

She came close to me and said "Well you could have called me…I mean me and Spencer can pick you up at your house and he can drop us off to school"

"Well I left my phone at home…well I gotta go…I need to change…or else Ms. Briggs would send me to detention…"

"Alright…But I have to talk to you later…"

"Fine…"

And as I was leaving I tried to look behind me to see if she was staring or looking at me but my thoughts failed me again for the second I left she was already gone and nowhere to be seen…But I was distracted for I was so cold that I could hardly move my legs for they were to numb…and I was thinking, what if it was raining last night…and we got rain poured all over us…would I feel the pain and frustration inside me???...

"Sam!" Carly was running towards me which cause me to look back and I saw her in a very different yet quite unusual manner… she was holding a book, her bag was clinging to her shoulders and her hair was touching her lashes like there was some light starting to beam in front of me but I was snap back to reality and saw her in front of me and she was catching her breath and she said "Can we talk?"

I looked at her and got her book and said "Sure…what is it?"

"Can we first sit down?"

"Uh…yeah sure…" and we both walk towards a tree with a bench under it and as we sat down she looked at me and said "what do you think?"

I looked at her in a very questionable looked and said "What should I think?...you know I hate thinking…"

She looked at me and said sarcastically "ha-ha-ha!..Sam…Funny…"

""I know…I was born to be a funny person"

And again she gave me that "I disagree look" and said "enough joking…what you think about last night?"

I looked at her and was quite unsure of what I have to say..so I the words justleft my mouth and said "It was fine…why?"

"well…It was different?"

"How come?...Jake kissed you?"

"I know…and it was wonderful…and you know what…his a gentleman…and I think I'm falling?"

I looked at her in disbelief and said to her "what?...I didn't hear it.."

She looked at me in a very dreamy manner and said "His like heaven…"

"So you mean you have been to heaven just because of him?"

"Sam I'm not joking….but…what do you think?" and after this she looked at me like she was looking for an answer which is true...But there was something different, she wants to hear me answer something so real but couldn't let it out … but it was weird when I said "I think you'll be fine with him…you could be a good couple…" and after this a looked at her and she said "oh…yeah…I guess…" and she looked away and then I felt something inside me…it was like a roller coaster of terror…I felt so much regret, hurt, anger, and its like I just want to go away and I feel like I was the stupidest person to let go of that chance…but what can I do…I mean if your in my situation…I think you'll fell the same way too…that you could already notice that she really wants you to tell how much you care for her but you just let go of it…and then after that you would regret and tell yourself that your stupid enough to let go of her…

* * *

**how was it?...R&R!!!....**

** PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!...here is Chapter 3 of More than Friends...**

**hope you guys give reviews!!!**

**R&R  
**

* * *

It was just like yesterday when me and Carly met…I mean we've been through a lot of things for the past few years but I never expected it to end like this…just because of my silly feelings for her?…I wished that I haven't said those words to her…cause if I didn't I think right now we would be planning for our next iCarly…but It already happened…I could do something but…I'm afraid that she might not accept me as her best friend or at least her friend…

What I said above happened not to quite long from this day…It actually happened 3 days after that talk between me and her on that shady tree…I could never forget those words I said to her…but just to keep you on track…I'll tell you the whole story…the whole dreadful story…

Well as you can see today is Wednesday …cause I said above three days from that talk…so its like Monday, Tuesday, and today Wednesday…but that's not the point…of what ever day is today cause this day will not turn out to be a good one….so it started during lunch break…when she came up to me with Jake and the two were holding hand that cause me to lose my appetite and she said "Can me and Jake sit with you?"

I looked at her and something weird came out of my mouth "You may…but that boy…no way…"

Carly looked surprise and said "Sam?"

And after this I said in a lying manner "I was just joking…sure you two can sit down…"

And both at them sat beside me when Jake said "Thanks Sam…" I looked at him and said "Yah sure…whatever" and after what I said Carly looked at Jake who was having the weird expression no one can understand and Carly said "Jake…can me and Sam talk for just sec?" and Carly grabbed my shirt and we both walked near the cafeteria door nad she let go of her hold and said "Sam?!....what;'s that suppose to mean?"

I looked at her and said "what's that suppose to mean…What?...I didn't do anything…you were the one who grabbed me and drag me here…what did I do to you?" I was losing a lot of my temper and I didn't realize I was already shouting in front of her and she said "Your acting pretty strange today" she was starting to have tears in her eyes but I didn't mind that I was so angry that I shouted to her and said "ME?...ACTING STRANGE!...HOW ABOUT YOU? ASK YOURSELF?...WHO'S BEEN ACTING STARNGE LATELY?...YOU OR ME!?..." and after that I walked away from her but she grabbed hold of my hand and I turned around and saw everyone was looking at us and when I faced her I noticed that she was crying and the guilt struck me and said in a low tone…"Carly…please let go of my hand…" and after that she let it go and I walked away regretful of what I said…but what can I do maybe I was born to be like this…you know that person who always says thing and in the end for some reason that person would regret all those words she said…

So…my lunch was not so appetizing to myself but that was just a warm-up…for the real fight started during iCarly rehearsal….

Freddie came inside the studio and greeted "Hey Carly!...Hey Sam…"

But lucky for the dork no one greeted him back…but he knew what was happening…he knew that me and Carly were in a fight and as Freddie is he tried to fix it… and said "Come on guys….we can't rehearse iCarly without you two…I mean I won't do the scrchttccc….scrchttccc….sound again…please guys…" and Freddie looked at us but no one answered and he said "Fine…I'll be back when things are at peace here" and Freddie opened the door and he walked away leaving me and Carly both looking at different ways…so I decided to go when she said "I can't understand you…"

I look at her and that anger just blew itself again and I said "Are you that blind?....or are you just trying to make people cry…just like what you always do to Freddie…"

She looked at ma and said "What are you trying to say?"

"Carly…I thought you were smart…how come you still don't see it!"

Carly was already sobbing when she asked me "What are you talking about?"

I look at her and said "I'm might be stupid…but putting someone in this situation would totally blow her mind off because…Its like your doing it on purpose…you don't seem to feel what others feel…."

She looked at me with a pleading eyes and said "Sam…I don't know what your talking about but…I just don't know why your doing this…" and she started sobbing but my fury just went out and I shouted "I know what I'm doing…But you…your just one lucky heck of a girl playing someones heart!!!"

And after what I said she looked at like there was something in her eyes…like she was looking for some answers but then I felt a sudden stab in my heart when she said "I hate you!!!....I hate you because you make things impossible between us…" and she left the room while I stand there and alone looking all miserable and realize "_I just shouted at her and she said she hate me…." _And as I stand there…a sudden gush of guilt engulf my whole body…and it took me a few second to get to myself and ran for her but as I came down and I saw Spencer and asked "Have you seen Carly?"

Spencer looked at me and said "Yeah…has something happened upstairs?"

"Well…Yah…but I have not time to tell it to to you Spence…I have to go…"

"But…"and before Spencer could finish what he is to say I was already out of the apartment and was looking for her…I rounded up the whole block to look for Carly but as I was about to come close to one sit at the park I saw someone…it was Carly…but she's with someone…someone I don't want to see…Jake…

"I don't know what she meant about that…I don't know what I did to her…"Carly was sobbing when she said this and continued "I didn't mean to say I hate her…it's just that…its so blurry…she was saying things that I don't know…"

"Come o Carls…maybe Sam was just having some hard time for herself…" and Jake wrapped his hands around Carly and as Sam saw that…she wanted to run…but her feet seems intact with the ground…she can't hardly move…and the she said in a low tone _"She was right…I was to furious about her liking Jake...that I know she won't understand me and I know what ever I'm feeling right now for her…I think I have to let go…cause maybe its just to impossible between us"_

_

* * *

_

**Don't forget to give reviews!!!**

** PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
